Side By Side
by jacketrox
Summary: This Story picks up right where the finale of season three left off. But Jack is torn between Kate and Juliet who does he choose? JateJacket


He didnt know what he was thinking,  
Locke was pointing the gun straight at him, but he wouldnt end the call.  
"He wont shoot me, he wouldnt. I'm all the survivors have. He wouldnt kill their hope"  
John put the gun down and walked away. Moments later Jack and the rest of the survivors were jumping,celebrating, they were going to get rescued. Kate ran to Jack and held his face in her hands, "I love you too" she whispered and dove in for a kiss. Jack didnt bend his face down to hers, he did not close his eyes, he thought about it, but whatever intentions he had to kiss her were killed when they were interrupted by the "monster" that lives on the island. They all ran, back to the beach, Jack behind everyone, he told Kate to run, to run ahead of the group, and she did. He had the radio in his hand one minute and the next it was gone, he looked back and it was laying on the floor about six feet back. the "monster" was close, but he dove for the radio. As he grabbed the radio Locke appeared, and the "monster" went mute. He didnt hear it anymore, but he saw Locke, a strange look in his eyes, and the gun pointing straight at him. " I have to do this jack, your a good man but the Island needs me to do this. Your a sacrifice the island demands." he doesnt know, if Locke did shoot him, he doesnt know if it was the monster. He just knows he cant get up on his own, and that the person who's helping him is Sawyer.  
he was shot, Locke did shoot him, on his chest.He applied pressure to the wound and looked up at Sawyer. 

"Put your arm over my shoulder doc"

"Why are you helping me Sawyer?"

"You helped me and Kate, now were square."

"How did you find me?"

"I ran into Mr.Clean,(Locke) he said he made a mistake and told me where you were."

Without asking any other questions he flung his arm over Sawyer and lifted himself up. The walk was long. He noticed Sawyer had scratches on the back of his neck. He couldt help but wonder if those marks came from Kate, was it that night in the cages? or was it later on at the beach? Without wanting to get too deep into it he blew it off as maybe a tree branch.  
After that, the only thing that he thought about and honestly the only thing he wanted to think about was Juliet. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. It wasnt a lip lock but he felt the tenderness of her lips on his,and he licked his lower lip hoping to still find a trace of her sweet lips on him.  
He came back to reality and noticed Sawyer staring at him, he blushed and lowered his head hoping Sawyer couldnt tell who and what he was thinking about.  
Sawyer told him about Desmond and Charlie, about Penny's Boat and that Sayid decided to move everyone to the caves, and thats where they were heading.  
He nodded and kept walking.

They turned to enter the cave, and there was Kate standing in a corner with Sayid.  
Sayid motioned for Jack.

"Thank God your ok Jack, we need your help. Somethings wrong with Sun, she's too weak, and she sais her head hurts horribly."

They had expected Jack to get there and save the day but Jack was now a pale, sick looking man, who seemed in need of a doctor himself. They saw his hand move from his chest to the side of his hips revealing a wound, surrounded by blood. Kate gasped and threw her hands over Jacks chest trying to see what had happened to him. He flinched with pain, and she pulled away with an expression of guilt for having hurt him.

He leaned back into her,she placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his stomach. She expected him to say something sweet, maybe something funny. But was both surprised and hurt by what came out of his mouth.

"I need Juliet"

She had gotten Sun to calm down. She knew it was something Ben had done, she ran into the jungle and worked up a mix of herbs to imitate the anecdote for what she thought was the cause of Suns pain. Apparently it had worked. She was just rubbing her hand over Suns stomach to make her relax.  
She closed her eyes, and thought of Jack. Was he okay? "I should have stayed with him, I didnt do much coming with Sawyer anyways." But now it was too late. Kate and the others had returned without him, and she had to stay and care for Sun. She had been pushed into the role of doctor Jack had left behind. She got up, and turned to find Jack hanging to Kates shoulder.He was hurt, she could tell by the way he needed Kate's support to walk. She ran to Jack and stopped when their noses were almost touching. Her eyes ran all over his body, and stopped at the large dark circle around his chest.She felt something strange, as if her heart were being pinned on both sides.

"Do something,your a doctor right!?" Kate yelled. her eyes filled with terror.

Her mind was blank... she was a fertility doctor for Christs sake, she wasnt use to death! But she knew she had to do this, and she wasnt scared. She knew what to do, and she was ready to do it for him.

"Find a spot and lay him on the floor"

Kate did as told.

"Now Kate, go to my green bag next to the fire, open it, inside are gauzes, alcohol, everything bring it to me."

Kate jumped off and headed towards the fire. Juliet just stared at Jack, he was so... colorless, and he appeared so frail. She ran her long thin fingers through his hair and leaned in over him, her lips right on top of his.

"Its going to be okay Jack.I promise."

"I know Juliet, I know."

They smiled at eachother and she kissed his cheek. Ready for the bag of supplies Kate brought with her. She pulled out a pair of gloves rocovered from one of the Dharma medical stations, the bottle of alcohol, and some gauzes.Within 30 minutes she had the bullet out, and she had him gauzed up.Proud of herself she slid the gloves off and placed her hands infront of jacks face. Kate standing right over them

"Kiss these wonderful hands!" she giggled. he smiled and a chuckle escaped his mouth.

"I cant beleive I did that! I've never done that before! Now kiss the hands of you savior Jack Shepperd."

She waved her hands over his face once again and closed her eyes appearing to show pleasure.  
he grabbed her hands in his and kissed both hands. Juliet laughed and then placed one hand over jacks wound.

"Ima keep my hand here for a while, it'll prev"

"I know" jack said

She smiled and got comftorable next to jack,laying on her side, one hand supporting her head and the other extended over Jacks chest and over his wound. Kate felt rage over the way they seemed so comftorable together.She walked to the other side of Jack and sat next to him.

"Juliet, why dont you go grab something to eat, you must be tired. What with Sun and Jack. I'll keep my hand over him."

"I dont mind Kate, its ok"

"please Juliet, I want to help."

Jack just watched...confused. He didnt know who he wanted. He loved Kate, but what he had not told her was that after he saw her with Sawyer, his emotions had changed from loving her as a woman, to loving her as a friend. And that since then the woman who taunted his dreams, and filled his thoughts was Juliet.He knew he didnt love Juliet, at least not yet, but he cared for her...deeply. And he knew the more time he spent with Juliet, the more Kate would turn into just a friend.

"Jack I wanted to go with Sawyer but he wouldnt let me."

"It's fine Kate, I'm glad you didnt go, its too dangerous."

"No, I should have gone with him, I should have been the one to find you."

"Kate, you dont owe me anything."

"You helped Sawyer and I... I should have been there for you."

Trying to keep tears away,Kate rubbed her eyes and moved her gaze from Jack to the fire on the other side of the cave. She saw Ben sitting on the floor, his hands tied behind his back,and Juliet standing infront of him offering him water and food. He nodded yes, and hesitating Juliet sat infront of him.

"What is it?" Jack asked wondering what stole kates attention.

Juliet fed Ben, not talking to him, nor looking at him. It's as if she felt ashamed...maybe even guilty. Ben on the other hand searched for her clear blue eyes, and stared softly at her blonde hair. "Why did he want her to look at him? to talk to him?" There was something there. Kate didnt know what it was but she was going to figure it out.

Jack getting inpatient tried to reach Kate one more time.

"kate? What is it?"

"oh... nothing."

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing... just... Ben and Juliet."

"Bens here?"

"yeah."

Jack layed his head back and felt his eye lids shut, he wanted to stay awake but he was so tired. He didnt fight the feeling and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.Kate watched Jack fall asleep and then switched her attention to Ben and Juliet, but Juliet wasnt sitting infront of Ben anymore. She was standing next to Hurly, Hurly was laughing and Juliet had her trademark smile spread across her face. Sayid came towards her and Jack only to ask how Jack was doing, and soon after that her and jack were left alone again. She preffered it that way, apart from Sayid, apart from Sawyer, and now away from Juliet. She felt closer to him this way.nobody was in their way, she reassured herself that he loved HER, and SHE was going to be the one next to him when he woke up, maybe that way they would pick up where they left off before the monster interrupted them, and if they did, it would be Jack and Kate forever, no one would be able to break them apart, she would make sure of that.

Why Did it bother her?! Why couldnt she stop stealing glances of them!? She hated it!!! She felt her blood boil, but she knew she couldnt do anything about it. They just kissed... ONCE! And it wasnt even a real kiss. Jack and Kate had known eachother longer, and they obviously cared for eachother. "I'm just gonna get out of the way." She said to herself, turned around and didnt look back once.

Its been about a month since the day John shot Jack and the frater reached the shores of the beach. Bens people killed the men who arrived in the ship, and soon after that Jack, Juliet,and Ben made a deal.  
Juliet would stay with Jack and the survivors of oceanic flight 815, They would all be able to live in the small town in which Bens people use to live, they could use the protective walls surrounding them,but if they ever did reach the outside world, nobody could mention Dharma, or Ben, they couldnt mention anything.Everyone agreed and since then theyve all lived pretty much peacefully, everyone except for Locke who preffered to stay out in the jungle. he stops by once in a while and is greeted by everyone, including Jack.

"I love you... no one could love you like i do." he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and turned around to face Jack. "I love you more" She murmured against his lips.  
And brought her hand up to his chest, drawing circles around the spot where a bullet once lay. Their lips locked and what started out as a sweet and delicate kiss turned into passion and lust.  
They were outside her house, on the porch, but they didnt care who saw them.After a few minutes she led him inside and into her bedroom, where they stumbled into bed already naked, leaving their clothes as evidence laying all over the living room and hallway.Tasting eachother, the familiar sweetness yet so new he grabbed her thigh and roughly slid her underneath him.He kissed her lips, slowly moving to her neck, and then gently rolling down to her breasts. As he sucked on her nipple she wrapped her legs around his hips. She grabbed his chin with her left hand and brought his lips to hers where they kissed once again and she kept him there, sucking on his lower lip while with her right hand she searched for his dick. She grabbed it and lead it into her wrapping her arms around his neck and looking at him straight in the eye. Without having to hear her say anything, Jack knew she wanted him, she wanted him to enter her slowly and make love to her gently.  
He felt her walls spread for him, and he marvelled at how tight she was yet how comftorable he felt inside of her.  
He loved watching her as he thrust himself into her, her hair layed allover the bed, the way she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, her breasts moving to his rhythm.He kissed her neck, his stubble burning her side, but she loved it, he sucked her earlobe and she couldnt help herself. She dodged his next kiss, and found a way to bring herself ontop of him, he layed underneath her surprised at how easily she controlled him. He grabbed her hips and just thrust upwards, her arms free to pleasure herself,she touched her breasts, ran her fingers through her hair. Jack watched her and couldnt help himself from thrusting into her harder and faster... She helpessly surrendered, letting her soft curves fall over his body, her hard nipples setting him off to cum with her. He grabbed her beutiful face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. Letting herself fall back into his side, she stared blankly at the ceiling.

"This is it Juliet."

"what?"

Laying on his side jack put one hand over Juliets hip and pulled her into him.

"I found you,I love you and nothing is gonna come between us now... ever.You and I, side by side"

She smiled and snuggled into him.

"Yes jack Shepperd, I'm yours."


End file.
